The liar
by ImaginationWorksWonders
Summary: Harry is to face Voldemort in the forbidden forest tonight, But little does harry know that plans start to change when you're having fun. A plan that starts out to kill Voldemort, changes drastically to turn pain and suffering into a night of fun with evil.


Chapter: One- The Arrival

"Harry are you mad you can't, this is absolutely stupid!"

" Hermione, try and see it from my prospective. If I do this then it will be over, no one else has to die."

"... There has to be... another way, there always is. W-we just have to think harder. YOU DON'T HAVE TO D-D-DI- YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIE HARRY!" Hermione said as she started to cry.

All harry could do was stare at hermione crying, he knew their was no other way, he knew that... yet he felt he had a longing for something in this life but couldn't reach it. Today is the day that the world will stop for two people (or at least a person and a snake-like individual). He is one of these people, Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The savior of the wizarding world.

While the other is the dark lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle or A.K.A Lord voldemort, the destroier of the wizarding world. It's almost unfair to think that harry the savior of the wizarding world never had a chance to be normal in the muggle world nor the wizarding. He was either called a freak in the muggle world and abused or called a liar or savior in the wizarding world treated like a celebrity, a prince, a god. All he ever wanted was a normal family with love and care, grow up to have children of his own and live a life worth living in peace. Harry never got the chance to live like that though he always had to fight voldemort or almost die or have loved ones die in his place it was unfa-.

Harry was cut off of in daydreaming when hermione suddenly asked harry about what she would tell the others. Harry stared at those sad brown eyes and said.

" Hermione... I want you to tell everyone thank you for the laughs they gave me and tell ginny that I love her and will always love her." Harry paused for a breif moment and said " Don't tell them anything intill sunrise tommarow, Okay".

Hermione looked up quick and jump onto him and started crying again as well as say that " I know you won't listen to me harry but promise me that you will try not to die and that if you do I'm going to make you regret it in the afterlife!".

She smiled at harry and got up and looked harry in the eyes with pure ambition that if he does die he's going to be put through hell. He nodded and whispered obliviate to her. He did this for the soul reason of hermione forgetting everything he told her about his past and what he was going to do to himself and voldemort. It was to stop her from telling others what he did all he left her with was that if anyone ask what happened to him she would reply with the same message he told her.

" Hermione... I want you to tell everyone thank you for the the laughs they gave me and tell ginny that I love her and will always love her".

Harry left hermione behind and headed for the forest to voldemort, as he was walking through the forest he remember that he still had the resurrection stone and thought of a new plan, a plan where he didn't have to die and use the stone but a plan to lure voldemort in. He then saw voldemort in site and said to himself "it's worth trying".

" Ah, well if it isn't harry potter come to die by my hand".

Harry smirked and replyed with " Actually I havn't come to die but brought a proposal instead." He then held up the resurrection stone and said " Are you intrested". Voldemort looked at what was in his hand for a long moment before he looked at harry and stared at him. This boy has a proposal that is somewhat interesting to him.

"What does this proposal you speak of want from me" Voldemort said with a snarl while staring at the stone.

As he finished his sentence he realized that potter had started walking up to him. Belletrix stepped in front of him and pointed her wand at potter and said "What does little itty bitty potter want, do you want a quick and pain less death so you can meet you family again and see that filthy disgusting blood traitor Sirius". Much to voldemort and belletrix's surprise harry started to laugh.

" HA, I've known you to be a fool but to think you're this stupid, Why would I care about a person that I didn't know intill third year." Harry was already cursing himself inside saying why are you saying that you don't mean it and then he heard a voice come from his mouth that sounded nothing like him almost a foeign language. He then realized that he was speaking parselmouth to voldemort.

"**I've decided that this is a stupid war to play in. There's nothing fun to do at all so I thought since Dumbledore is dead and people expect me to kill you and all, That it would be fun to add twists and turns to this little game set up us**."

A cruel and sinister smile creeped over harry face staring at voldemort.

Harry stared at voldemort and thought 'I think he buys it, lets see if it will truly work' and continued what he was saying.

**I've also thought that it would be fun to give you your old body back the way it was before you made your first horcrux." **As harry finished he tossed the stone in front of voldemort and said in English. " I want you to pretend I killed you and use that stone to turn yourself back so you can walk out in the open and do things. You can even pretend your a different person and start another war if you want." then he said in parselmouth **" But you'll have to kill the followers here with you right now to stop rumors from spreading".**

Harry started to walk back the way he came to hear leaves crunching and a wand rising. With fast reflexes he didn't know he had he was behind the person of that wand before they could even finish the spell. "AVADA KE-" " Ts ts ts , You should know better by now that you shouldn't kill what's in site sweet bella". Before she could turn around she was killed by harry on the spot.

Voldemort stared at harry and looked emotional less to an average person but harry saw a light in his eyes that showed fear but also arousal. In voldemorts mind he thought ' how is that possible it was almost as if he appareted but walked over'

Harry smirk widened into a cheerful but scary smile saying " Oh it's more the latter you see, I have mastered the deadly hallows and have powers far beyond your own".

Harry looked at voldemorts followers and killed them with an unknown magic that voldemort has never seen before. Harry stared at voldemort and read his mind like a words on a book.

" That's not magic, I simply took their magic by force which killed them instently. Though it doesn't have an affect on me, I may have took their magic but I can't match it with my own."

Voldemort started to laugh it wasn't a pleseant laugh it was a laugh that creeped of the boy and made him shiver.

" If I kill you then the I'm the master of the deathly hallows and will have then same powers, yes?" Harry nodded

" Yes, But you see you can't kill me." harry stated.

Voldemort wasn't so keen of the fact the boy thought he couldn't kill him.

" But you can't kill me you couldn't kill me when I was younger not because of the magic my mum used but because I'm the one being that is not your equal but you are my equal. That being said doesn't mean we have equal strength but that we share the same soul."

Harry wasn't the one speaking it was someone else, someone that was inside him , it was another harry but more... Evil. Harry tried to stop talking but couldn't ' you are me, and I am you. I'm the side of you that wasn't corupted by dumbledore, Im the one that made you stronger.' In harry's mind he saw another him but instead of bright green eyes he had red. The other harry with red eyes walked up to him and hugged him, Harry started to cry for know reason. The red-eyed boy said, we are the same person but you shut me out, I only want to be with you, _Harry.' _The boy boy started to sink into harry, merging into one. When the were completely merged. Harry opened his eyes and he had one red and one green.

" What's wrong with your eyes, boy" Voldemort hissed

" you can call me harry or potter but never boy, understand" Harry hissed, he hated being called "boy" it reminded him of his uncle vernon.

" I will call you what ever I want you understand, _**boy**_"

The resurrection stone flew into his hand and he killed voldemort with one fast movement.


End file.
